Generally described, computing devices can be used to exchange data via a communication network. In one embodiment, mobile computing devices utilize a wireless communication network provided by a wireless service provider to facilitate the exchange of information in accordance with one or more wireless communication protocols. For example, a wireless service provider can maintain a wireless communication network in which a set of mobile devices are configured to exchange information in accordance with a second generation wireless communication protocol, such as the Global System for Mobile Communication wireless communication protocol (e.g., GSM). In another example, the wireless service provider can also maintain another wireless communication network in which another set of mobile devices are configured to exchange information in accordance with a third generation or fourth generation wireless communication protocol such as the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (“WCDMA”) or Long Term Evolution (“LTE”) wireless communication protocols. In the above example, the wireless communication networks of the wireless service provider may or may not share common network components.
Various wireless interface standards, such as second, third and fourth generation wireless communication protocols, are configured to facilitate the transmission of information, such as short messages (e.g., “text messages”) between mobile devices. For example, many second generation wireless communication protocols, such as GSM, define a specific messaging data structure that is utilized in the exchange of information between mobile devices. Similarly, third and fourth generation wireless communication protocols, WCDMA and LTE, also define a specific messaging data structure for exchanging information between mobile devices. However, the messaging formats between second generation wireless communication protocols and third and fourth generation wireless communication protocols do not typically share a common format. More specifically, because third and fourth generation wireless communication protocols utilize a packet-based data delivery, also referred to as an IP-based communication network, the messaging format implemented in these types of IP-based communication networks is different from the messaging format implemented in non-IP-based communication networks.
Because of incompatibilities in messaging formats associated with different wireless communication protocols, wireless service providers will often provide additional components that are configured to mediate messages created on a mobile device operating in accordance with one wireless communication protocol (e.g., an IP-based communication network) to be received by another mobile device operating in accordance with a different wireless communication protocol (e.g., a non-IP-based communication network). Such mediation can often require the network components to translate messages formed in format compatible with a first communication protocol into messages formed in a format compatible with a second communication protocol. Often, however, some information, such as addressing information, may be lost as part of the translation process, which limits the service provider from utilizing addressing information at a later point.